The present invention generally relates to identification media and manners of displaying information thereupon. More particularly, the present invention relates to identification media, such as wristbands, labels and tags, which are optimized for simultaneously displaying visible and excitable indicia in manner where both types of indicia are readable.
Such identification medium allows for the encoding or encryption of information displayed on the medium. The excitable indicia may comprise printed letters or numbers for communicating certain identification information only when exposed to directed radiation, i.e., ultraviolet or infrared radiation. The excitable indicia may also comprise a barcode or similar device capable of communicating a large amount of information through reference to an information system.
An identification medium according to the present invention that is optimized for displaying visible and excitable indicia can find utility in a number of fields. For example, such identification media can find utility in identifying and tracking individual product-items or packages travelling through a production, manufacturing, packaging, and shipment fulfillment or distribution assembly line. Such utility is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/714,491 filed by Conlon et. al. The Conlon application describes labeling consisting of the combination of an invisible marking overlapping a visible marking. The invisible marking fluoresces under directed radiation. However, Conlon does not address the issue of radiation interference between the invisible marking and light emitted by the media material. Conlon also does not contemplate that the visible marking be made by a direct thermal layer or address the issue of such direct thermal layer typically being soluble in excitable inks.
Another application can be found in an e-pharmacy setting wherein a tote or shipping container is used for delivering prescriptions to patients or families. This is similar to the shipment fulfillment or distribution function described in the Conlon application. An identification label made according to the present invention may be applied to the tote. The identification label initially includes a UV barcode that uniquely identifies the label and the tote to which it is applied. The UV barcode is scanned by a reader and then the label is printed upon with information concerning the prescriptions that are to be placed in the tote. An information system then correlates the UV barcode with the prescription information. After the prescriptions are placed in the tote, the prescription information can be quickly checked against the contents.
Accordingly, there is a need for an identification medium that is capable of displaying both visible and excitable indicia wherein emission by the medium itself does not interfere with information emitted by the excitable indicia during a scanning operation. In addition, there is a need for such an identification medium wherein the ink that forms the excitable indicia does not dissolve or otherwise damage the layer that displays the visible indicia. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.